battlefieldfandomcom_it-20200215-history
BATTLEFIELD 3 INTRODUCE LA CAMPAGNA CO-OP A TEMA
Il Co-op in Battlefield 3 è disegnato in modo da essere la perfetta unione tra la forte component narrative del single player e l’azione aperta del multiplayer. Il Lead Co-op Designer David Spinnier e il suo team stanno fondendo la rigiocabilità del multiplayer con una mentalità di immediatezza per creare un gusto completamente nuovo di Battlefield . -- Ogni missione in co-op è una nuova esperienza. Volevamo creare il mix definitivo di stili di gioco per te e un amico, dice David Spinnier. Le missioni co-op in Battlefield 3 si svolgono nello stesso mondo della campagna in singolo, e seguono una serie unica di eventi che conducono ad un finale esplosivo. I giocatori in cooperativa avranno il di soldati che non sono legati ad un particolare ramo delle Forze Armate. Questa è una decisione intenzionale di design, per permettere una grande varietà di gameplay nelle differenti missioni co-op. Darsi una mano Per sopravvivere alle mission co-op, dovrai rimanere vicino al tuo socio. Se lui cade, dagli una mano per aiutarlo con la nuova meccanica “Uomo a terra!”, che ti permette di rivitalizzarlo nel mezzo della battaglia. Mentre sei a terra, puoi ancora utilizzare la tua arma secondaria per difenderti, mentre strisci lentamente verso un punto più sicuro dove il tuo amico può aiutarti senza venire colpito. Se entrambi cadete, è game over. Combattete insieme. Morite insieme. E fate punti insieme. Dopo aver completato una missione in co-op con il tuo amico, il vostro punteggio totale combinato sarà mostrato attraverso il Battlelog , la nostra suite di funzionalità social gratuite che connette tutti I giocatori di Battlefield 3 . Le missioni sono progettate per essere più corte delle missioni in single player, perciò potete facilmente fare diverse partite in una stessa sera per cercare di battere il punteggio dei vostri amici. Il miglior punteggio del vostro Amico sarà mostrato per ogni missione, perciò saprete a cosa puntare. La difficoltà è alta. Spinnier e I suoi colleghi hanno potato per una sfida tosta in tutte le missioni. In più, dato che i giocatori più competitivi proveranno sicuramente ogni missione più volte, tutte le missioni co-op contengono elementi casuali, in modo da mantenere fresca ogni sessione. Completare le missioni co-op non solo ti dà punti e il diritto di vantarsi – beneficia anche la tua carriera multiplayer. Ci sono una quantità di armi che puoi sbloccare in co-op e portare con te nelle regolari modalità multiplayer. Questi oggetti sbloccabili sono basati sui vostri punteggi combinati accumulati nel corso della Campagna co-op . Al GamesCom 2011, stiamo mostrando Battlefield 3 in co-op per la prima volta, we are running Battlefield 3 in co-op for the first time, con la missione Estrazione. Essa ruota intorno ad un informatore dissidente, El Zakir, che tu e il tuo compagno dovete scortare al sicuro. La missione inizia all’esterno dell’edificio dove risiede El Zakir. Dovrete spostarvi all’interno, eliminare ogni opposizione, e prelevare il bersaglio. Se ci riuscirete senza far scattare allarmi, troverete ad attendervi un piccolo bonus. Eccovi un piccolo consiglio di gioco: se dovete eliminare più bersagli in contemporanea (come nel caso di estrazione), fate un conto alla rovescia in chat vocale. In questo modo aprirete il fuoco nello stesso momento, dando al nemico meno tempo per reagire. La seconda parte di Estrazione vi vede liberare la strada per il vostro convoglio, così che possiate raggiungere la periferia della città, prima di entrare in due dei veicoli e aiutare mettendosi in postazione alla mitragliatrice sul tettuccio. Estrazione non è finita qui, e ci sono altri elementi, ma a questo punto dovreste avere una buona idea di ciò che vi aspetta in una delle nostre speciali co-op missions. Altro verrà rivelato più avanti. Categoria:Notizie Battlefield 3